Kitana'klan
Kitana'klan was a Jem'Hadar in the 24th century. In 2376 he led a group of Jem'Hadar who felt shamed at losing the Dominion War and defied the will of the Founders to launch an attack on Deep Space 9 in the hope of reigniting war with the Alpha Quadrant. Kitana'klan led a group of four Jem'Hadar fighters which attacked another Jem'Hadar fighter commanded by Taran'atar, who was en route to Deep Space 9 at the orders of Odo to act as an envoy to the Alpha Quadrant. Taran'atar's vessel was able to destroy one of Kitana'klan's vessels, but was left crippled, while Kitana'klan was able to continue on with three of his vessels. Kitana'klan's fighters travelled through the Bajoran wormhole and destroyed the (which was guarding DS9 while it, and its usual support vessel the , was undergoing a major refit) immediately upon their arrival. They then proceeded to attack DS9. The Defiant was rushed into action, and with the help of Taran'atar's vessel which limped through the wormhole a short while into the battle, was able to defeat Kitana'klan's fighters. Seeing his battle would not be won immediately Kitana'klan and three of his men beamed aboard Deep Space 9. Under shroud they attempted to make their way to the station's fusion core, hoping to initiate an overload and destroy the station. The young and inexperienced Kitana'klan failed to stay undetected long, straying too close to DS9's Andorian science officer Shar - who detected the Jem'Hadar with his antennae and threw a pitcher of fa'ntar, knocking Kitana'klan out of his shroud. Kitana'klan then bought himself some time by claiming to be the envoy sent by Odo. The station crew were understandably skeptical but entertained the idea to a degree, while keeping Kitana’klan secure. While trying to assess his trustworthiness Ezri Dax, in her capacity as the station's counselor, engaged Kitana'klan in a sparring session, fighting with staff weapons. Kitana'klan eventually decided to make his move; when Doctor Bashir came to administer his ketracel white Kitana'klan attacked him, leaving him severely wounded, and killed his security guards, Corporal Devro and Sergeant Cryan. He then shrouded and headed for the fusion core. Fortunately for Dr. Bashir, Taran'atar had also beamed aboard the station, and remaining under shroud had been tracking down and dispatching Kitana’klan’s men. He was on his way to finish off Kitana'klan when the other Jem'Hadar had made his escape. He arrived in time to save Bashir before setting off after Kitana’klan. A security team from the station led by Kira Nerys and Elias Vaughn also set off after Kitana'klan. They found him in the fusion core, the dead body of a Bajoran engineer nearby. The security team's best shot, Wasa Graim, attempted to take out Kitana'klan, but before he could even fire his first shot Kitana'klan shot and killed Wasa. The rest of the security team spread out and began phaser sweeps to try and take him out. Kitana'klan attacked Kira, breaking two ribs, fracturing her humerus and giving her a severe concussion, and then moved onto Vaughn. Fortunately Taran'atar anticipated his move and waited by Vaughn. Sensing Kitana’klan’s di'teh Taran'atar attacked, strangling the younger Jem'Hadar to death. But Kitana'klan's plan was already underway. The fusion core was overloading. However, with the help of Vaughn and Taran’atar, Kira was able to issue the command to separate the core just in time for it to get far enough away from the station to safely explode. Kitana'klan had failed. ( ) In 2377, Taran'atar experienced a vision of Kitana'klan. ( ) category:jem'Hadar Category:Terrorists